<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hoodie by InfiniteInferno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743628">The Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno'>InfiniteInferno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>but you don't have to read it as shippy if you don't want to, if you really want to you can read this as shippy, reference to Heathers the Musical, virgil has a moment of Gay Panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInferno/pseuds/InfiniteInferno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Is that my sweater? I'm going to have to burn that thing now that you've contaminated it!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my tumblr (infinite-inferno)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil absolutely loved hoodies - anyone could tell you that without even knowing him. Whether it’s the dead of winter or the hottest day of the summer, he would always be wearing one of his many hoodies. So, when he noticed one was missing, he completely flipped out.</p>
<p>Roman, hearing the sounds of his distressed roommate, walked up to Virgil and tapped him on the shoulder. “Is something the matter All the Time Low?”</p>
<p>“Yes! I can’t find my favorite Heathers hoodie and I’ve looked everywher- oh my god you’re wearing it. Welp, I guess I’m going to have to burn that thing now that you’ve contaminated it!” Virgil flopped onto his bed and Roman started laughing hysterically. “Oh shut up and take it off before I burn it while you’re still wearing it.” Virgil grumbled and Roman took it off. Virgil looked over at him and wished he didn’t because his roommate wasn’t wearing an undershirt and <em>holy crap he’s ripped how did I not know this-</em></p>
<p>“Take a picture Gerard Gay, it’ll last longer.” Roman smirked, adding in a wink for good measure before tossing him the hoodie. Virgil just blinked as Roman walked out of his room, the emo’s face as red as Heather Chandler’s scrunchie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>